Ancano
Ancano is an Altmer elemental mage and an agent of the Thalmor. He resides at the College of Winterhold, where he serves as an "advisor" to the Arch-Mage. The College community demonstrates a palpable mistrust toward him due to his Thalmor allegiance. As the College quest line unfolds, it becomes increasingly clear that Ancano is involved in a sinister plot on behalf of the Thalmor; and that the discovery of a strange orb underneath Saarthal is key to some ominous scheme. An Altmer agent of the Thalmor assigned as "advisor" to the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold. The other members of the College deeply and somewhat openly distrusted him due to his Thalmor allegiance. He vehemently denied that he was a spy, claiming only that the Thalmor wished to promote relations with the College (even though he belittled their work and importance frequently). He was deeply distrustful of the Psijic Order, which he viewed as a rogue organization and enemy of the Thalmor. When the Eye of Magnus was brought to the College from Saarthal, he turned on them, killing several mages, including Arch-Mage Savos Aren. He sought to gain control over the Eye, and nearly created a devastating catastrophe which would have had enormous ramifications on Winterhold and possibly all of Tamriel. However, he was thwarted and killed before he could do anything truly disastrous, and the Eye was subsequently secured by the Psijic Order.13 Personalidade Enquanto ele afirma ser o conselheiro Thalmor para Arquimago Savos Aren, Ancano parece aparecer em todos os lugares, exceto a prestando consultoria ao Arquimago. Ele passa todo o seu tempo dentro do Salão dos Elementos, ouvindo atentamente tudo o que está acontecendo. Quando ele não está ocupado com suas muitas ações relacionadas a missões, ele dorme em seu quarto no andar térreo do Salão da Realização entre a meia-noite e 4 da manhã. Equipamentos * Túnica Thalmor * Luvas Thalmor * Botas Thalmor Feitiços Ele conhece uma grande variedade de feitiços. * Destruição - Chain Lightning, Fireball, Firebolt, Incinerate, and Thunderbolt. * Restauração - Close Wounds, Fast Healing, Grand Healing, Greater Ward, and Steadfast Ward. * Conjuração - Conjure Frost Atronach. He is unpleasant and patronizing and will greet you with a threat: "Another new Apprentice, I see. Are you of the sort that believe you're here to change the world? Or are you only in it for yourself? I assure you that I shall be watching you -- all of you -- very closely." At all other times, he will look at you in disgust and say: "I have many important things on my mind. Your concerns are not among them.", "Are you quite sure we need to be speaking?", "I'm disappointed to say I've learned little during my time here.", and "I had hoped your scholars would be on a level comparable with my own colleagues. They are not." He will, however, answer a few basic questions. On the Thalmor, he will say: "Now that stability has been established between the Dominion and the Empire, we seek only to help Skyrim. To guide its people through this time of transition, to help lead them to a better future." When asked exactly what he is doing in the College he will respond: "I am an advisor to the Arch-Mage. The Thalmor wish to promote relations with your College. I am at the Arch-Mage's disposal if he requires advice." You can then ask if the Arch-Mage often asks for advice: "Perhaps not as often as he should. In time, I believe he will be more trusting." Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Colégio de Winterhold Categoria:Skyrim: Membros dos Thalmor Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Altmer Categoria:Altmer